Edward's Fire and Ice
by DroghedaBaby
Summary: Ever wondered what Edward or Jacob was thinking during the chapter 'Fire and Ice' in Eclipse. Read to find out. I know bad summary but the story is good. Edwards point of view
1. Chapter 1

The wind shook the tent again, and my poor Bella shook with it. Even though she was fully dressed she was still freezing. And there was nothing I could do to warm her.

" W-w-w-w-w-what t-t-t-t-time is it?" Bella forced out, her teeth clattering all the while.

"Two" I said trying to keep my distance from her. She was cold enough as it was, she didn't need me to help her freeze to death.

I was worried and frustrated, worried because Bella could get seriously sick in this weather and frustrated because all I could do was sit there and watch.

"Maybe..." I started.

"No, I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine, r-r-r-really. I don't w-w-w-want to g-go outside." Same old stubborn Bella, I thought. I had tried to talk her into making a run for it, but she refused every time.

"What can I do?" I begged. I just had to do something. She just shook her head.

From outside we both heard the dog, whine. Serves him right!

"G-g-g-get out of h-h-h-ere," Bella ordered again.

_I'm worried about you._

"He's just worried about you," I translated. "He's fine. _His_ body is equipped to deal with this.

""H-h-h-h-h-h" was all she was able to say.

_Can't you keep her warm, bloodsucker!_

"What do you want me to do?" I growled. "Carry her through _that? _I don't see you making yourself useful. Why don't you go fetch a space heater or something?"

_What do you think I am!! _

"I'm ok-k-k-k-k-k-kay," Bella protested. I just groaned

_Yeah right, Bella…If you can't warm her let me warm her, you good for nothing leech!_

I not letting him near Bella! Jacob howled loudly.

"That was hardly necessary," I muttered. "And that's the worst idea I've ever heard," I called louder than before.

"Better then anything you've come up with," Jacob answered, his human voice surprised Bella. "_Go fetch a space heater!," _He grumbled. "I'm not a saint Bernard." You could be. Jacob unzipped the tent and slid in. I saw the parka in his hands. "I don't like this," I hissed. "Just give her the coat and get out."

"W-w-w-w-w-w," Bella shivered out. Questioning what the pup was doing.

"The parka's for tomorrow - she's too cold to warm it up by herself. It's frozen." He dropped it. I saw images of Jacob holding _my_ Bella. "You said she needed a space heater, and here I am." Spreading his arms as wide as possible.

"J-J-J-J-Jake, you'll f-f-f-freez-z-z-ze," Bella tried to say. As if.

"Not me," he said cheerfully, "I run at a toasty one-oh-eight point nine these days. I'll have you sweating in no time. _So many things I could do with Bella that the leech couldn't._

I snarled when Jacob crawled over to her side and started unzipping the sleeping bag. I placed my hand on his olive skin. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared.

" Get your hand off me," he growled.

"Keep your hands off her," I answered smartly.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I know, I don't own Twilight its Stephenie Meyers. Stop rubbing it in**

Thanks for all the great reviews guys, you rock!!

* * *

"D-d-don't f-f-f-f-fight," Bella pleaded. She shivered once again.

_It's the way we are Bella. Now will you let me warm her up!_

"I'm sure she'll thank you for this when her toes turn black and drop off," Jacob snapped. _Then you'll be sorry!_

I hesitated and then slid my hand and slid back into my corner. I was going to go crazy in here.

"Watch yourself," I warned him, all he did was chuckle.

"Scoot over, Bella," he said. Bella's face went from curious to angry.

"N-n-n-n-n," Bella tried to protest.

"Don't be stupid," She isn't stupid she just dislikes you. "Don't you like having ten toes?" He crammed his body into the nonexistent space in the sleeping bag, and forced the zipper up. Bella tried to object but as soon as she felt the warmth she stopped.

"Jeez, you're freezing, Bella" he complained.

"S-s-s-s-sorry" she stuttered. Just like her to try and apologize for something she can't help.

"Try to relax," he said. His thoughts were filled with fantasies again. "You'll be warm in a minute. Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off." _We'd sure be warm then._ I growled angrily.

"That's just a simple fact," Jacob defended himself. "Survival one-oh-one."

"C-c-cut it out, Jake," Bella said. She was angry now. "N-n-nnobody really n-n-n-n-needs all ten t-t-t-toes." _She's only saying that because he is here _

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker, he's just jealous." He's right. I was.

"Of course I am." I said softly, "You don't have the faintest idea how much I wish I could do what you're doing for her, mongrel."

"Those are the breaks," Jacob whispered, " at least you know she wishes it was you." His thoughts changed to images of Bella in my arms.

"True," I agreed. Bella looked a lot warmer, at least something good has come out of this.

"There," Jacob said, "feeling better?"

"Yes," her stuttering and shivering had stopped now.

"Your lips are still blue," Jacob mused. "Want me to warm those up for you too? You only have to ask." I sighed heavily. The dog was really getting on my nerves. Jacob's fantasies were once again screaming at me.

"Behave yourself," she muttered. I smirked. She pressed her face into his shoulder and sighed. I sat there wishing it was me. _She's practically freezing. Its making Edward jealous though._

"Jake?" Bella said sleepily, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Jake chuckled. _Hopefully it will be to kiss her._

Oh no. Please don't ask that Bella.

"Why are you so much furrier than your friends? You don't have to answer if I'm being rude." I tried to not laugh or smirk at her question.

"Because my hair is longer," he seemed amused.

"Oh" Bella was surprised. "Then why don't you cut it? Do you like to be shaggy?" _Do I like to be shaggy?! I thought Bella liked long hair... _

I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me," said Bella


	3. Part 3

Jacob made a groan. "Oh, he'll tell you anyway, so I might as well...I was growing my hair out because...it seemed like you like it long." _It seemed like that _

"Oh," Bella said awkwardly, "I, er, like it both ways, Jake. You don't need to be...inconvenienced."

Jacob shrugged. "Turns out it was very convenient tonight, so don't worry about it." Silence took over. Bella closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed.

"That's right, honey, go to sleep," Jacob whispered. Honey?! Bella was mine NOT his. His fantasies grew louder.

"Seth is here," I muttered.

"Perfect. Now you can keep an eye on everything else, while I take care of your girlfriend." _Don't worry she'll be safe with me, I'll keep her close, very close. _

"Stop it," Bella whispered.

I'm going to rip his annoying little head right off. "_Please!"_ I whispered trying not to wake Bella, "Do you _mind!"_

"What?" Jacob whispered.

"Do you think you could attempt to control your thoughts?" They were just getting worse and worse.

"No one said you had to listen," Jacob muttered. "Get out of my head."

Get out?! Believe me if I could I would have been out long ago.

"I wish I could. You have no idea how loud your little fantasies are. It's like you shouting them at me." _Not my problem. Its my thoughts._

"I'll try to keep it down," Jacob said sarcastically. _Your just jealous because I could give her everything, a life._

"Yes," I murmured. "I'm jealous of that too."

"I figured it was like that," Jacob whispered. "Sort of evens the playing field up a little, doesn't it?" I laughed. His thoughts went to him and Bella years from now old and happy.

"In your dreams."

"You know she could still change your mind," Jacob taunted. He was right. "Considering _all_ the things I could do with her that you can't. At least, not without killing her, that is." _And I'm sure you agree??_

"Go to sleep, Jacob," I said. "You're staring to get on my nerves."

"I think I will. I'm really very comfortable." _You know? Holding your girlfriend this close to my warm body. _I didn't comment. But my hand formed into a fist ready to hit the target. The target being his face.

_I wonder what its like to be him. I could ask, but he wouldn't answer though. _

"Maybe I would," I said after a moment of listening to his thoughts.

"But would you be honest?" _He'd lie. Definitely lie. _

"You can always ask and see." I almost laughed.

"Well, you see inside my head - let me see inside yours tonight, its only fair," Jacob said. It wasn't my fault he yelled his thoughts. If I had I choice I'd fix it so I couldn't.

_What's it like being a vampire? Does blood taste good? What length would you go to win her?_

"Your head is full of questions. Which one do you want me to answer?"

"The jealousy...it has to be eating at you. You can't be as sure of yourself as you seem. Unless you have no emotions at all." _Which is probably not very likely, but one can hope._

"Of course it is," I said no longer amused. "Right now it's so bad I can barely control my voice. Of course it's even worse when she's away from me, with you, and I can't see her." That I go so out of my mind I added silently. _Man, I thought I got the Bella love bad. _

"Do you think about it all the time?" Jacob whispered. "Does it make it hard to concentrate when she's not with you?" My minds always on Bella. I didn't say that though.

"Yes and no," I said. "My mind doesn't work quite the same as yours. I can think of many things at one time. Of course, that means I'm _always _able to think of you, always able to wonder if that's where her mind is. when she's quiet and thoughtful." Wondering if she is going to make a snap decision and run to you. _So, she thinks about me often then??_

"Yes, I would guess she thinks about you often." I murmured. How she thinks of you. More often then I like. She worries that you're unhappy. Not that you don't know that. Not that you don't use that."

"I have to use whatever I can," he muttered. _After all you good-looking and rich! _"I'm not working with your advantage-advantages like her knowing she's in love with you." _Hear her talk about you all the time. _

"That helps," I agreed.

"She's in love with me, too, you know." In_**love**_? _"_But, she doesn't know it."

_I just need some time. _Like that would help you.

"I can't tell you if you're right."

"Does that bother you? Do you wish you could see what she's thinking, too?" I don't know, would it? Would I want to hear the things she keeps private in the safety of her mind? Do I want to hear about the time I - left?

"Yes...and no, again. She likes it better this way, and, though it drives me insane, I'd rather she was happy." It makes me happy to see her happiness. Even just being near her makes me happy. I noticed Jacob's arms tighten around Bella protectively, when yet again, a ripple shot through the tent. _God, she sure can sleep._

I don't think Jacob noticed Bella's heartbeat and breathing weren't regular for someone who was asleep. I wouldn't let her know I know she 'eavesdropped.' She has a right to answers.


	4. Part 4

**Sorry it took so long. Thanks for all the great reviews ****J**

_**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the Twilight characters...yet... - grins-**_

"Thank you," I whispered. "Odd as this might sound, I suppose I'm glad you're here, Jacob."_ Yeah, sure _

"You mean, 'as much as I'd love to kill you right now, I'm glad she's warm,' right?" I bit my cheek to keep from laughing.

"It's an uncomfortable truce, isn't it?" _Uncomfortable for you, I'm pretty good' _

"I knew you were just as crazy jealous as I am."

Yes, yes I was. I wouldn't go around admitting it like he does.

"I'm not such a fool as to wear it on my sleeve like you do. It doesn't help your case, you know."

_Hmm.._

"You have more patience then I do."

"I should. I've waited a hundred years to gain it. A hundred years of waiting for her." A really long a depressing hundred years.

"So...at what point did you decide to play the very good guy?" _Because Bella is all for those guys _

"When I saw how much it was hurting to make her choose. It's not usually this difficult to control. I can smother...the less civilized feelings I may have for you fairly easily most of the time. Sometimes I think she sees through me, but I can't be sure." The gears in my head starting working faster at this time. I wanted to figure out Jacob.

"I think you were just worried that if you really forced her to choose, she might not choose you." That was part of what I was afraid of, I invisioned Bella hopping on her motorcycle and going to La Push.

"That's part of it." I finally admitted. Instantly regretting it on behalf of Jacob's thoughts. "But only a small part. We all have our moments of doubt. Mostly I worried that she'd hurt herself trying to sneak away to see you. After I'd accepted more or less safe with you-as safe as Bella ever is- it seemed best to stop driving her to extremes."

_It's still a part. _

He sighed, " I'd tell her all of this, but she'd never believe me." On the contrary, she is listening. So you practically confessed your "love" for her.

"I know," I said, smirking. He'd leave Bella the second his imprint crossed his eyesight. Then I'd step up

"You think you know everything," Jacob muttered.

"I don't know the future."

"What would you do if she changed her mind?" He asked.

"I don't know that either," I lied. I'd watch her go. Feeling miserable, but waiting in the shadows.

He chuckled, "Would you try to kill me?" Visions of me killing him flooded his mind.

"No." But I'd really, really want to.

"Why not?"

"Would you really think I would hurt her that way?" Jacob didn't see it that way. He didn't understand, but it finally clicked.

"Yea, you're right. I know that's right. But sometimes..." _Its an...an ….._

"Sometimes its an intriguing idea." I murmured.

Jacob pushed his head into the pillow to contain his laughter. "Exactly." Finally agreeing.

"What is it like? Losing her?

"When you though you lost her forever? How did you...cope?" He brought up a sensitive subject. I was reluctant to yell for him to shut up and stop asking questions.

"That's very difficult for me to talk about," I finally admitted.

He just waited. Didn't he understand? It felt like my heart was finally beating, then someone tells me she's- gone. Then it slowly is ripped from my chest.


End file.
